


Sukidakara

by SomebodyLovesMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Miya Atsumu, Winter, scarf sharing, soft kita shinsuke
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyLovesMe
Summary: Atsumu está apaixonado. Ele só não sabe como dizer a ele.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 9





	Sukidakara

Kita Shinsuke era como os ventos frios do inverno. Direto, calmo, inexpressivo, _gélido_. Mas de algum modo, acolhedor.

Ele era a sensação de deitar-se embaixo de um cobertor confortável depois de um dia frio. Ele era a sensação acolhedora que a iluminação das ruas no inverno passava enquanto você caminhava por elas.

Kita Shinsuke era confiante, sério e diligente.

Miya Atsumu era como o sol quente do verão. Despreocupado, comunicativo, ativo, _quente_. Atsumu era como o sol chegando depois de longos período de chuva. Ele era as tão aguardadas férias de verão.

Eles eram tão diferentes.

Independente disso, Miya Atsumu se encontrou perdido em um inverno que ele não queria que tivesse fim.

Miya Atsumu estava apaixonado por Kita Shinsuke.

~

“Você está sendo óbvio demais.”

Uma voz incômoda o retirou de seus pensamentos. A primeira prática de vôlei da semana havia terminado fazia trinta minutos. Segunda-feira era o dia em que os gêmeos, Suna, Ginjima, Kita e alguns novatos do clube ficariam até mais tarde para realizar a limpeza pós-treino.

Atsumu estava encarregado da limpeza principal do ginásio, assim como seu gêmeo, Osamu. Este último sendo responsável por lhe chamar novamente para a realidade.

Osamu tinha uma expressão de tédio em seu rosto.

“O que você quer dizer?”

“Você está deixando a equipe inteira saber que você tem uma queda por Kita-san.” – Osamu disse como se ambos estivessem discutindo o que teria no jantar.

O rosto de Atsumu esquentou.

“Huh?!” – Ele sibilou. – “Quem disse que eu tenho...” – Atsumu abaixou a voz. – “Uma queda por Kita-san?!”

“Você está o encarando como um maníaco desde que ele se sentou para limpar as bolas de vôlei.” – Osamu respondeu categoricamente. – “Esse seu rosto vermelho já é a prova concreta do que o que eu estou dizendo é verdade. Além do mais, sou seu irmão gêmeo, você não pode mentir para mim.”

Osamu tinha um ponto irrefutável.

Atsumu encarou novamente o garoto de cabelos claros sentado no canto do ginásio, a expressão séria e concentrada, o pano passando suavemente pelas bolas de vôlei. A sujeira lentamente se esvaindo.

Calmo, sem pressa, como se ele tivesse todo o tempo do mundo.

“Bom, e se eu tiver uma queda por ele? Algum problema?” – Atsumu resmungou.

“Deixe de ser um covarde e chame-o para sair.” – Osamu se virou para voltar aos seus afazeres. Subitamente, parou, voltando a encarar seu gêmeo, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – “Ou você tem medo demais que ele aceite e descubra a confusão tediosa que você é? Você tem medo de que ele se canse rápido demais, ‘Tsumu?”

Conviver com os gêmeos era como estar preso em eterno campo de guerra. Em um minuto o silêncio e a calma estariam reinando no ambiente. No próximo segundo um som de um tiro poderia ser escutado e toda a calmaria se esvairia.

O ambiente calmo de segunda-feira não terminou com som de um tiro, mas com um som forte da madeira de uma vassoura colidindo contra as costas de um ser humano.

~

Atsumu e Osamu não conversaram pelas próximas três horas depois de chegarem em casa. Ambos ainda sentindo a irritação de algumas horas atrás no ginásio.

Depois do incidente, os dois foram obrigados a terminarem a limpeza sozinhos, não muito antes de serem fortemente repreendidos pelo capitão do time, Kita. Seu tom gélido foi o suficiente para dispersar a raiva e a substituir pelo pânico.

Os gêmeos terminaram a limpeza em silêncio, evitando o olhar um do outro. Atsumu não se preocupou com a quietude raivosa de Osamu. Ele sentiu a inquietação do olhar intenso de seu capitão em suas costas.

Pela primeira vez em dezesseis anos, Atsumu se sentia ridículo, e a culpa era toda de Osamu.

Eles não conversaram mais sobre Kita.

~

Terça-feira. Era outono, o dia estava relativamente frio. Atsumu sentiu que era um bom dia.

A raiva dos gêmeos foi-se embora como se nunca tivesse existido. Eles eram assim. Suas brigas duravam nunca duravam o suficiente para mantê-los separados.

O dia passou lentamente, combinava com os ventos gélidos e preguiçosos que se podia sentir lá fora. A prática de vôlei terminou tão cedo como começou.

Atsumu estranhou quando todos os membros começaram a se dirigirem para o vestiário, ignorando a limpeza do dia, até mesmo Osamu. Depois da confusão de ontem, ambos foram punidos e responsáveis por ficarem até mais tarde durante a semana toda.

Alguns sussurros e olhares de pena direcionados a ele não passaram despercebidos pelo levantador.

Akagi, seu líbero, passou por ele, dando uma tapinha reconfortante em seus ombros. Um sorriso nervoso estampava seus lábios.

“Está tudo bem, Atsumu. Tenho certeza de que você vai sobreviver.” – Ele riu nervosamente enquanto apressava seu passo até o vestiário.

Osamu tinha sumido de vista.

“Aonde todos estão indo? E a limpeza? Por que estão me deixando aqui sozinho?! Osam...”

“Atsumu.” – Uma voz conhecida veio atrás dele, o impedindo de terminar sua fala. Atsumu congelou.

Atsumu se virou hesitantemente, ele sentia como se a morte estivesse atrás dele, pronta para levá-lo embora quando se virasse.

Não era a morte, mas poderia. Kita Shinsuke estava parado em sua frente, o rosto inexpressivo, olhos intensos em cima dele.

“Eu...” – Atsumu começou, na defensiva. – “Eu não fiz nada.”

Kita virou a cabeça para o lado. – “Eu sei.”

“Aonde todos estão indo?” – Ele perguntou quando o clube passou por trás dele, os sussurros e os olhares ainda em suas costas. Atsumu riu nervosamente. – “Eu juro que não fiz nada, Kita-san.”

Atsumu procurou Osamu na multidão que saia, quando o encontrou, ele esperava que seus olhos demostrassem o pavor que ele sentia naquele momento. A tensão de seu irmão era visível, Osamu evitou seus olhos e saiu apressadamente do ginásio.

Atsumu pensou novamente em uma vassoura colidindo com o rosto de seu irmão.

“Não há necessidade de ficar nervoso, Atsumu.” – Kita respondeu calmamente. – “Eu e você somos os responsáveis pela limpeza hoje, vá buscar os materiais, por gentileza.”

Atsumu nunca correu tão rápido em sua vida.

~

Era estranho, muito estranho.

A limpeza pós-treino foi quieta e lenta. Kita não parecia com raiva e ficou em silêncio durante a maioria do tempo.

Atsumu tentou descontrair o ambiente com algumas aleatoriedades que ele tinha em mente, sendo recebidos com leves acenos e respostas curtas.

Depois da limpeza, Kita se certificou que estava tudo trancado e saiu a caminho a sua casa. Atsumu o acompanhou.

O nervosismo não tinha abandonado Atsumu desde o momento em que percebeu que ficaria sozinho com Kita no ginásio. Os dois andavam em silêncio.

Atsumu olhou de soslaio para o garoto ao lado dele. O clima de hoje era frio, Kita usava um cachecol longo vermelho, combinava com a jaqueta do time.

Ele parecia tão bonito. Atsumu não pode evitar o rubor que aparecia levemente em seu rosto. Ele culpou o frio.

Kita parou de andar. Atsumu percebendo, parou também. Os olhares de ambos estavam fixos um no outro.

Depois de um longo silêncio. Kita perguntou. – “Atsumu. Tem algo que você gostaria de me contar?”

O coração de Atsumu parou.

“Oq... Do que você está falando, Kita-san?” – Atsumu estremeceu. Ele tinha feito algo errado? Ele vasculhou suas memórias em busca de algo. Nada.

“Você parece estranho ao meu redor ultimamente. Estou preocupado, eu fiz algo que poderia ter lhe deixado desconfortável?” – Kita se aproximou um pouco mais. – “Por favor, me diga.”

“K-Kita-san.” – Atsumu se afastou um pouco da aproximação. A voz tremendo. – “Você não fez nada, eu juro, está tudo bem.”

“Então por que eu sinto que você está me evitando?” – Ele perguntou, direto como sempre.

Atsumu se viu sem saída para essa pergunta. Era verdade, desde que percebeu que ele nutria sentimentos pelo capitão do time Atsumu se sentiu mais nervoso do que nunca. Ele não conseguia mais agir normalmente perto do outro garoto, sua solução foi passar a observá-lo de longe e diminuir suas interações.

Ele só não imaginava que Kita poderia se importar tanto com a falta de sua presença.

“Eu não estou... te evitando.” – Ele tossiu levemente.

Ele se arrependeu de sua resposta quando o rosto calmo de Kita se tornou uma expressão zangada.

Kita Shinsuke, aquele com o rosto inexpressivo independente de qualquer situação estava com o olhar em chamas em cima de Atsumu.

“Eu não esperava que você realmente mentisse olhando para os meus olhos, Atsumu.” – A voz de Kita era cortante.

Quando Atsumu não reagiu, Kita passou por ele em passos apressados e raivosos.

Sem pensar, Atsumu girou nos calcanhares e agarrou o pulso de Kita.

Ele vacilou, mas não o soltou quando encontrou os olhos frios de Kita.

“Eu... Me desculpe, Kita-san. Eu realmente sinto muito.” – Sua voz vacilou. – “Eu não queria mentir para você. É difícil para mim ok?”

Ele soltou seu pulso e direcionou sua mão aos cabelos, passando por eles nervosamente.

“O que é difícil? Se você não me explicar, eu não irei entender.” – Kita se virou totalmente para Atsumu. – “Me diga a verdade, Atsumu. Independente do que for, eu irei ouvir.”

Atsumu inspirou e expirou profundamente, o ar frio formando uma leve fumaça.

Ele iria fazer isso.

Miya Atsumu não era um covarde.

“Eu gosto de você, Kita-san.” – Ele manteve contato visual. Atsumu viu os olhos de Kita se arregalarem levemente. – “Faz um tempo, é difícil para mim agir normalmente perto de você.”

Sua voz era suave.

“Eu não planejava me confessar, eu estou bem como estamos agora. Eu não espero que você aceite meus sentimentos ou algo do tipo. Eu só não queria que você fique desconfortável em me rejeitar.”

Era doloroso para Atsumu admitir, mas ele não sentia que havia chance entre os dois. Kita simplesmente não parecia o tipo de pessoa que entrava em relacionamentos. Ignorando o peso em seu coração, ele se convenceu que o melhor era apenas manter as coisas como estavam.

Ele ouviu um suspiro aliviado. Um raro e leve sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Kita.

Atsumu ficou rígido.

“Era isso? Eu realmente pensei que eu tivesse feito alguma coisa grave.” – Kita colocou uma das mãos no peito e respirou, os olhos se fechando. – “Estou feliz.”

“Kita-san?”

“Você não deveria supor os sentimentos das outras pessoas, Atsumu.” – Ele disse. – “É rude. Se você tem algo a dizer, simplesmente diga e deixe as pessoas te dizerem o que elas pensam sobre.”

“Venha aqui, Atsumu.” – O sorriso suave não abandonava o rosto de Kita.

Atsumu deu passos hesitantes em sua direção, parando em poucos centímetros na frente de Kita. A diferença de altura era realmente uma coisa, com a aproximação, Atsumu pode ver o leve e quase imperceptível rubor nas bochechas do mais baixo.

“Hum... Kita-san.” – Ele começou timidamente. – “O que estamos fazendo?”

“Você está com frio, Atsumu?”

“Huh?” – Um ruído confuso saiu de seus lábios. – “Ah... bem... Sim?”

Inesperadamente, Kita deu uns passos para ficar ao seu lado, retirou uma parte de seu cachecol vermelho do pescoço e colocou-a em Atsumu. Agora, ambos dividiam a peça de roupa.

O calor confortável o atingiu.

O desespero também.

“K-K-Kita-san?!” – Atsumu sentia que iria desmaiar.

Kita não vacilou. – “Sabe.” – Ele começou. Ignorando os surtos de Atsumu ao seu lado. - “Eu ganhei esse cachecol em um verão. Ele me lembra você.”

Atsumu parou.

“Uma vez me disseram que eu era frio como o inverno.” – Ele riu. – “Você me lembra um dia quente de verão. Uma peça feita para mim em um verão para um dia frio de inverno. Combina conosco, não é?”

Inverno, verão, cachecóis. O que ele estava dizendo? As engrenagens de seu cérebro de repente pararam de funcionar.

“Eu sinto algo por você, Atsumu.” – Ele apertou o cachecol contra si, fechando os olhos. – “Você me trás um conforto quente e agradável, como esse cachecol.”

“Isso é um sonho?” – Atsumu começou. – “Eu vou chorar, Kita-san. Eu realmente vou.”

“Não precisa de tanto drama, Atsumu. Isto não é um sonho, é real.”

Para provar seu ponto, Kita entrelaçou seus dedos juntos. O calor corporal agradável de ambos os atingindo.

“Sente isso? É real.”

Kita apertou suas mãos mais forte.

“Kita-san.” – A voz de Atsumu estava séria. – “Amanhã irei confessar meus sentimentos devidamente. E irei convidá-lo para sair.”

Kita riu suavemente. – “Esperarei ansiosamente por isso.”

Kita e Atsumu começaram a andar um ao lado do outro, aproveitando a presença um do outro. O vento frio passando suavemente em suas peles.

O calor acolhedor do cachecol e de seus dedos.

Kita Shinsuke era o inverno.

Atsumu era o verão.

Eles completavam um ao outro.

**Author's Note:**

> @Saiturns para aqueles que gostam de interagir nas redes sociais.


End file.
